GUARD
by AbberzZzCain
Summary: What if Kim Crawford gets a new guard... And falls in love with him? She still needs to meet Prince Randy in a week, what will she do? What will she tell her parents? "I'm Jack Anderson, your new guard."
1. Chapter 1

...

**I've been thinking about posting this story or a while and I finally decided to do it. I've been away working on this and I've planned ahead. If this gets posted this means that I've planned out everything that is going to happen ;)**

Enjoy!

No One's POV

_Kim never wanted her life to be so complicated. She never wanted to be the Princess of Aulia, she never wanted to become queen. Kim's only desire was to find love; true love._

_But what she didn't know, was that she would have to hide it and fight for it._

Kim's POV

"Kimberly you haven't touched your dinner?" My dad sets his fork down on the table and gives me a questioning look.

"I'm not hungry." I state simply, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Are you feeling alright, sweetie?" My mom now has a worried look on her face.

"Mom, I'm fine... I would just like to head to bed early." I sigh and turn towards the king and queen, waiting for an answer.

"Alright, but you must have someone watch you. We have construction going on in the castle; people may be able to get in and-"

"MOM! I get it, You want someone to guard me. Got it." I roll my eyes. I hate having babysitters, I can take care of myself, but they just don't see that in me.

"You will be meeting Prince Randy in a week, _please_ just give him a chance." I nod and stand up.

"And one more thing!" I pause and turn around, facing them again. "I want you to have Jack Anderson guard you. He's new and I think he's a great addition!" My mum winks and I sigh and give her a thumbs up.

"Where is he?" I ask, looking around.

"He will meet you in your room."

zZz

"Okay I'm in my room, where are you?" I call out dumbly to my empty room.

It's been twenty minutes since I got to my room and I haven't seen or heard Jack; not that I've EVER seen him.

A knock sounds on the wooden door and I hesitate, but walk over to the door. I open it slowly and a boy looking to be my age stands there, smiling happiy. He has shaggy brown hair and matching chocolate eyes. He looks to be VERY strong and fit.

"I'm Jack Anderson and I'm the new guard."


	2. Chapter 2

...  
Kim's POV

"Okay..." I'm almost frozen, he cannot be my new guard; I'll get too attached...

Every guard I've ever had (Which by the way is a lot) has died.

"Come in then." I try to keep myself calm and open the door more, moving to the side so he can come in my room.

He smiles and walks in the room, waiting as I close the door.

Once my palm leaves the knob I don't move, I just awkwardly stand there, wondering what to do, even though he is probably more confused as to what to do than I am.

I clear my throat after a few minutes breaking the silence and I walk over to my bed sitting down at the end.

"Make yourself comfortable." I smile weakly and fidget with the soft sheets.

He doesn't seem to be as old as my other guards, he seems quite young, but he certainly looks to be extremely strong.

"How old are you?" I ask without thinking first. "Sorry! You don't have to answer that... I wasn't thinking!" I can tell I'm blushing of total embarrassment.

"Oh, no it's perfectly fine! I'm 15, like you." He smiles.

"What?" I almost scream. How can he be 15?

"I know I'm not as old as everyone else that has guarded you, but I'm a trained professional!" He smiles nicely at me.

"Well that's good to hear." I mumble.

Jack sits next to me and I tense up a bit. One of my guards from a long time ago had tried to... do things to me... and it didn't end well.

No, the guy didn't end up raping me, but he did get pretty close; my mom had ran in, hearing my screams.

"What's wrong?" Jack questions, turning towards me.

"Nothing." I gulp and look away from his burning gaze.

"Kim, I'm here to protect you, nothing is going to happen. You can tell me anything; I can keep a secret." He winks and I sigh, walking back over to him.

His words calmed me, letting me know his job was a serious thing for him.

I sit down beside him, though avoiding his gaze.

"I'm never sure about the guards I get anymore... I-this one guard I had always made me nervous." I pause and take a look at Jack; he is looking right back at me, looking completely serious. "And one day he was the one to cause danger... He got so close..."

I look right into Jack's eyes, sensing he already knew what I meant, but I continued anyways.

"He almost raped me, but my mom heard my cries for help and she called the guards of the castle before he could finish what he started."

"Kim, I promise you I wouldn't dream of hurting you, I'll keep you safe, I promise." Jack smiles at me, and I can tell he means it.

"Thank you, I needed that." I smile in return and lay back on my bed.

After a few moments of the comfortable silence I sit up with wide eyes and turn toward him.

"Do you have any weapons with you?" I shout, eyes still wide.

"No. I'm trained to fight without weapons and to fight people with weapons, without them." Jack smirks.

My eyes return to their normal size and I lay back down again.

I don't know what it is about Jack, but I feel as if I can trust him with my life, with everything, I feel as if I can tell him everything.

Now I'm just hoping nothing happens to him, something always happens to my guards,not like I've cared as much as I do now though...

Someone knocks on the door and I stand up, brushing my dress smooth again.

I take a step forward and Jack holds his arm out in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Like I said, I can't have anything happen to you." Jack smiles at me and I sigh and watch as he slowly opens the door.

"Yes?" Jack asks the stranger on the other side of the door.

"The queen wishes to see both you and Kimberly." It sounds like my teacher, Milton.

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute." Jack nods and shuts the door, turning back towards me.

"Time to see your mom."

zZz  
"So Kim, do you like your new guard?" My mom asks me, looking from me to Jack.

"Yes mother." I always answer the same when she asks me if I like my new guard.

"Great, I really think he is amazing at his job! Now, Jack I have decided that you will be her guard 24/7. Alright?"

Jack nods and smiles at me.

"Kim, I know you don't like being watched all day everyday, but you are in constant danger, and Jack here can keep you from harm."

"I understand."

"That's a first. You always argue with me afterwords...?"

"No point anymore." I play around with the sleeves of my dress uncomfortably.

"Okay, remember to prepare for Prince Randy's visit in seven days, work on your manners, get everything ready and-"

"I get it." I interrupt.

"Yes, you do need to work on that." My mother seems upset.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"Jack, you've been awfully quiet... Do you mind helping Kim get a snack before she heads to bed? She hasn't been eating lately and she must eat something."

"Of course." Jack nods and puts an arm around my back, leading me to the kitchen and away from my mom.

I sit down at the table and stare down at it uncomfortably.

"What would you like to eat?" Jack asks, opening the large fridge and looking around.

"I'm craving brownies?" I hope there are some in that fridge.

"Do you have a baker?" Jack asks, laughing a bit.

"EDDIE!" I call out.

Eddie come rushing through the door and looks at me questioningly.

"Can you please make me some brownies?" I ask as nicely as I can.

"Of course." Eddie nods and walks out.

"You don't like me do you?" Jack asks as he sits down across from me.

"That's not it!" I look up at him shaking my he violently. "I just... I don't want to have an arranged boyfriend, I want to find my own love, true love. I don't like the life I'm living, I want to be normal." I cross my arms on the table.

"Have you talked to your mom about it?" Jack questions.

"Yes, and she says no exceptions can be made." I sigh. "I want to run away." I confess.

"Well maybe you'll end up liking Randy. Give him a chance and then think about running away." Jack smiles at me.

"You won't stop me?" I ask confused.

"My job is is only to keep you from harm. If you run away, I'm coming with you." Jack is serious.

"Okay." I smile in return.

"They're ready!" Eddie runs in holding a pan of brownies and he sets them in front of me.

"Yum!" I reach forward for one but Jack grabs my arm.

"I said I would keep you from harm." He laughs and lets go of my arm, and he retrieves a knife and begins cutting me a piece of the delicious brown baked good. He sets it on a napkin and places it in front of me.

"Thanks." I blush and attempt to hide my face.

"No problem." Jack sits next to me as I take a bite of my brownie.

Once I swallow I smile. "This is good!" I take another huge bite out of it and Jack laughs.

"Do you not want one? You know you can..." I smile and gesture to the pan.

"No, I'm okay." Jack smiles nicely.

"Jack, you seriously have to have one!" I reach for the pan again, but Jack stops me, once again.

"Alright! I'll have one, but you really have to be more careful!" He chuckles and cuts himself a small piece and takes a bite of it.

"It is good." He takes another bite.

I swallow the last of my brownie and clear my throat, still trying to rid myself of the embarrassment of earlier.

Jack finishes his brownie quickly and Throws away my napkin for me.

"You didn't have t do that..." I smile warmly as we exit the kitchen and begin walking to my room.

"I know."

zZz  
I walk into my bathroom and change quickly, putting my dress in the laundry hamper.

I walk out and Jack smiles and I look down at my pyjama's, seeing the pair I had chosen. I laugh to myself when I see the dogs that decorated the fabric of my pants.

I crawl into my bed and lay back against the headboard as Jack sits in a chair across from the bed, just watching me.

I've never had a problem with my guards watching me until the one guard... you know.

I uncomfortably bring my knees up and rest my head on them.

"You're uncomfortable." Jack speaks up.

"I just don't feel comfortable with people watching me sleep after what happened..." I trail off and avoid his gaze.

"I'm sorry that you're uncomfortable, is there anything that I can do to ease it?" Jack frowns a bit.

"Not really." I sigh and roll over on my side. "But I'll get used to it. I always do, I always have to."


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I'm so happy with the reviews I got! Thank you so much for reviewing everyone! It brightens me day! Just wondering... Are there any other girls out there that likes playing Back Ops 2? Haha, I don't want to be the only girl gamer ;)**

Kim's POV

When I open my eyes I don't remember anything from the day before. I rub the sleep from my tired eyes and I sit up in my bed, leaning against the wooden headboard.

I look around the quiet room and scream once I see Jack sitting by the window. I hold a hand to me heaving chest as Jack springs out of his seat and comes running over.

"Are you okay?" He asks, leaning down beside the bed.

I'm fine… I just forgot you were here." I smile nervously

"Oh." Jack speaks. "Sorry for the scare." He smiles a bit.

My bedroom door shoots open and Jack stands up immediately, grabbing my arm and pulling me behind him protectively.

"Kimberly! Are you alright?" I hear my dad's worried voice.

I step out from behind Jack and smile at the king.

"Oh, it's nothing... I just forgot Jack was here and when I saw him I just flipped out a bit." I laugh nervously and step behind Jack once more, to hide myself from more embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Positive!" I squeak.

"Alright, let's go!" My dad ushers the many guards out of my room and he closes the door behind him.  
I sigh and slide to the floor, putting my head in my hands.

"Awkward." Jack chuckles and takes a seat next to me.

I actually laugh at his comment and turn towards him.

"I have to get to class soon. I'm going to get ready." I smile a bit and stand up, walking into the bathroom across the room.

zZz

"I can assure you, that Kimberly is safe with me." Milton puts a hand on Jack's shoulder and I become nervous.

"I can assure you, that Kimberly is safe with me." Milton puts a hand on Jack's shoulder and I become nervous.

"Why can't he come in with me?" I ask.

"He will only be a distraction!" Milton yells, making me step back a bit.

"He will only be a distraction if he isn't with me!" I shout back.

"What do you mean?" Milton asks confused.

Milton doesn't know about the one guard that caused trouble, and ever since then I've just been really insecure.

"Uh-I-nevermind!" I wave him off and grab onto Jack's strong arm. "Please let Jack come with us?" I ask, hopeful he changed his mind.

"I won't distract her." Jack cues in, raising a hand.

"No. I'm sorry Jack, but you cannot enter." Milton pulls me away from Jack and into the library.

"He was ordered by my mother to guard me 24/7 though!" I point out to him, but he keeps walking, dragging me with him.

I sit down at the table in the large library, opening my math books slowly, watching the door, hoping Jack would walk through it.

"Kimberly," Milton holds up a picture of some sort, "Can you tell me what this is?" I look at the picture once more and shrug before looking back at the door.  
It hasn't even been twenty four hours and I'm already attached to Jack. I just, feel comfortable around him, if he's not with me I feel alone and anxious.

No One's POV

Little did Kim know that Jack sat outside the library, listening in on all noise made from inside, being sure he is alert in case he needs to run in and protect the princess.

Kim's POV

"Kimberly please pay attention!" Milton taps my textbook and I turn towards him.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I know you really want Jack with you, but I cannot allow that. He would be a distraction to you." Milton rubs my arm soothingly.

"Thanks Milton, but please, the fact that Jack isn't here with me is a more of a distraction than if he were with me." I explain, resting my head on the table.

"Kim, he cannot-"

I don't listen to him anymore. I only stand up and walk away from the table and out the door.

"Kim?" I turn and look at Jack standing by the door.

"Jack!" I hug him tightly but pull away once I realise how weird it would seem for him.

"Sorry... I-uh..." I pause and look around for an excuse.

Jack beats me to it. "Why are you apologising? It's fine." He smiles at me.

"We're gonna... you know... run now!" I grab his arm and drag him behind me as I run down the hallway and up to my room.

I shut and lock the door behind us quickly, laughing in the process.

zZz

"So what do you need to work on for Prince Randy?" Jack asks, sitting on the end of my bed.

"I think I should work on acting." I sit next to him.

"What do you mean?" Jack asks, confused.

"Acting like I'm happy! I think I'm pretty good at it actually." I turn towards him and smile.

"Okay..." He chuckles. "Okay Pretend I'm Randy." He pauses and shakes his head quickly. "Hi I'm Randy." He takes my hand and kisses it gently. I smile genuinely and avoid his eyes.

"Kim." I state bringing my hand back.

"So what are your hobbies, Kim?" Jack smiles, I can tell he is a good listener.

"Well the only thing I really have a passion for is karate. What are your hobbies?" I ask, truly wanting to know.

"Well, I like to do karate as well and I'm currently guarding a beautiful princess." He gestures to me and I smile shyly.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I ask, touching my cheek with one hand.

"Of course!" Jack takes my hand and lowers it from my face. He doesn't let go of it, he just holds it gently. He seems like a tough guy, a guy who can't be gentle, but he really is sweet.

"Thank you." I give his hand a squeeze. "This is so boring, can you teach me some karate?" I ask him, retreating my hand slowly.

"Sure." He stands up and walks to the door, holding it open for me. "We should go to the gym though." He smirks and I smile and walk past him and lead him down to the large gym. It is basically an empty room with mats covering the floors.

"Okay come at me. Show me what you've got." Jack gets into a stance and I'm nervous. He is a trained professional and about to fight me. "I won't hurt you, I promise." He winks and I slowly get into a fighting stance.

I swing my leg at him and he ducks and throws a punch. I block it and throw two punches back at him and he deflects them perfectly. I step back and kick my leg forward. Jack catches it and holds it.

"Now what you can do is twist yourself so I'm forced to let go." I twist and turn myself around, and Jack let's go of my leg.

"Great!" He claps and I smile a toothy smile. "Now, throw a punch at me." I obey him and he catches it no problem.

"Okay, now come here." He uses his other hand to wave me towards him. I come towards him, and he still holds my fist, but gently. He grabs my waist with his other hand and spins me around so my back is right against his chest. "Give me your other hand." I reach back towards Jack and he takes my hand and guides it towards his arm that is holding my fist.

"Hold on to my arm tightly. And once you do you flip the person." I smile and pull away from Jack and give him a high-five.

"Okay, do you want to go to dinner now?" Jack asks, guiding me out of the gym.  
"Yeah I guess." I rub my arms nervously.

zZz

"So, how are things going with Jack?" My mom takes a bite of meat.  
"Good." I mumble, poking my broccoli.

"Kim, you have to eat." My dad points to my food with his fork and I shrug.  
"Jack, what has Kim eaten today?" My dad questions him.

"Average. She hasn't skipped any meals... she ate breakfast, lunch and had a few snacks." Jack smiles at my parents.

"Kimberly, what is going on with you?" My mom speaks up, dropping her fork on the table angrily.

"Nothing." I mumble. "I'm just not hungry."

"What are we going to do with you?" My dad whispers and takes another bite of his food.

It's silent for a few minutes and I can see my parents glancing at each other every now and then.

All of a sudden I hear a crash and glass shattering. Jack jumps up and takes my arm, pulling me behind him. My parents rush to the corner of the room.  
People in black suits jump through the shattered window and run towards Jack and I at a fast speed.

"Kim, go to your parents, NOW!" I let go of his arm and run over to my mom, who stares with wide eyes.

I turn around and find Jack fighting off the five anonymous people in black. I squeeze my mom's arm tightly as Jack defends himself and takes down each of the attackers. Jack kicks and punches each of them, avoiding their attacks, knocking them out one at a time.

My mom and dad smile and applaud and I just stand there looking entirely confused and shocked. Jack jogs over and slides his hands up and down my arms soothingly.

"Are you hurt?" I shake my head. "It's okay, everything's okay." He gives me a hug and I hug back tightly. When he pulls away I look at my parents, confused.

"Why are you clapping?" I shout angrily.

"Kim, Honey, it was all a test. Jack you passed, great job!" My mom and dad clap again and I let a tear slip from my eye.

"Unbelievable." I wipe my eyes and walk out, Jack following close behind, calling my name.

Jack takes my arm and spins me around and I crash into his chest, crying quietly, grasping his shoulder and back tightly.

"Why are you so upset?" He asks, rubbing circles on my back. "I'm fine, your parents are fine, and you're okay, right?" He asks checking me over once more.

"It scared me half to death! How could they do that to me after what happened?" I scream, pulling away from him.

"Wait... how long ago was the incident?" Jack asks.

"About a week ago." I mumble, wiping away the tears.

"Really? What happened to the guard?"

"My parents only threw him out of the castle, didn't call the authorities or anything! This is what I'm always nervous about, okay? He's going to come back. He's gonna come back and finish the job!"

"Kim, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Jack pulls me in for another hug and I return it.

"Thanks." I pull away from him and I look into his eyes. "And Jack?"

"Mhmm?" He rests his hands on my forearms.

"Don't ever leave me?" He smiles and nods.

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Kim's POV

There are only four more days until I have to meet Prince Randy, and I really don't think I can go through with what my mom wants for me.

I think I'm falling for my guard, I always feel nervous around him, but not as if I'm scared... more like I don't want to do anything embarrassing or I don't want to do anything that can ruin the relationship we've grown.

I lay in my bed, motionless, just staring at the wall beside my bed. I can't sleep; my nerves are eating me away.

I don't want to meet Randy, I don't want him to be any part of my life.  
I list off all of the negatives about what life would be like with Randy, the guy I have never even met.

That life is terrible.

I slowly turn on my side and sit up, rubbing my temples, trying to make the pounding leave my skull.

The thoughts won't stop, they won't leave my mind. And there's nothing I can do to stop my misery.

"Jack?" I whisper. I'm not exactly sure of his location in my room, but I know he's there.

"Yeah?" I turn to my right and find him sitting right next to my bed.

"Do you ever sleep?" I wonder out loud. Jack chuckles.

"Sometimes. I'm a light sleeper though, I can sleep and feel vibrations on the floor, and hear footsteps." He looks out the window beside him.

"You should seriously go to sleep. Here." I move over and pat the space on the bed beside me.

"I shouldn't." He looks away from me and stares at the floor.

"Jack..." He sighs and stands up, getting on top of the bed and sitting next to me.  
I make him lay down and I lay down next to him, taking hold of his arm and hugging it gently.

"Night."

"Night Jack."

zZz

That was the best sleep I have ever had in my life, I swear.

I open my eyes and smile, looking to my side and finding Jack staring back at me.  
"Did you sleep at all?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes, for your information, I just woke up five minutes ago." He smiles.

I look at our position and blush. My hand is on his chest and I'm still hugging his arm close to me.

I let go of his arm quickly and pick up my hand from his chest and cough awkwardly.

"Sorry." I sit up and hop out of bed, running to the bathroom to get out of the awkward situation.

zZz

"You're supposed to be preparing for when Randy gets here!" Jack has been trying to talk me out of roaming the forbidden part of the castle, but of course, I didn't listen.

"Oh well, It's not like I care about him, and it's not like it matters to me. We will only become a 'thing' if everything works out, and I don't want that." I turn another corner and run into a man wearing a nice black suit.

"Sorry" I mumble, rubbing my head a bit. "My bad." I look up at the man and my eyes widen.

I reach back and grab Jack's hand nervously and squeeze it tight. I am frozen on the spot, unable to move, I can't move.

The man, the guard; the man that failed to rape the princess a week ago, is standing in front of me

"Kim? Do you know this man?" Jack whispers in my ear.  
I snap then and there. "Get out! Now!" I point behind him, where the construction is happening.

The man attempts to grab me, but I back away and into Jack, who steps in front of me.

"Jack, he's the one, he's the guard..." I pause and he looks at me. "He tried to rape me."

Jack's eyes widen and he points to the construction area as well. "You need to leave right this minute, and never come back." Jack demands.

The man stares past Jack and at me, and Jack knows it. Jack pushes the man forward and towards where he came.

The man doesn't give up quite that easily though, charging a Jack, whom is completely ready for it.

Even though I have complete faith in Jack, and I know he can win, I can't help but worry for his safety.

I cover my mouth with my hand and back up against a wall

The man throws a punch and Jack ducks down, grabbing a vase in the process, and when he stands again he smashes it against the man's head, knocking him out cold.  
Jack steps back as the man falls to the ground. He turns and looks at me, worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks, walking towards me.

"Just get rid of him. Please." I beg. Jack nods and walks back over to the man's limp body. Jack opens his cell phone and dials in three numbers.

zZz

"He's put away in jail, he can't get anywhere near you anymore." Jack squeezes me tight in a hug, rubbing circles on my back as I just stand in the same spot, too shocked to do or say anything.

"Let's go and tell your parents." He keeps and arm around me and walks me to my parents' office.

Right when Jack is about to knock, I stop him, hearing them say my name.

"Kim is going to be so heartbroken. I think she really likes Jack, but once he hears the news I don't think he'll want to continue here." My mother speaks.

I walk inside. "Jack is leaving?" I ask, looking between all of them.

"Well we think so... we received some bad news this morning..." My dad trails off.

"What do you mean?" Jack speaks up.

"Jack, your father passed away last night. We are perfectly fine with whatever decision you make. If you wish to leave and spend some time with your family, that's fine, and if you choose to stay that's great." My mom smiles the slightest bit.  
I turn towards Jack with tears in my eyes. He doesn't show any emotion on his face, he seems completely serious.

"You don't need to answer us right now, you can sleep on it." My dad smiles nicely.

"But I don't need to. I know what I'm doing." Now I feel doomed. His dad is important to him; he's going to leave us.

"I'm staying here; I'm going to protect Kim." My eyes widen in surprise and I give him a big hug.

"Thank you!"

**PLEASE DON'T SKIP THIS!  
I have an English Exam tomorrow, wish me luck, haha, um…I wrote this chapter yesterday so I thankfully was able to update. I've made a few errors, but they will be corrected next chapter. All will be explained soon! I'm afraid to put too much action in the story... because I haven't been planning on it all too much. I've mainly been planning on including Jack and Kim's relationship growing as she prepares for Prince Randy's arrival and how she deals with it. I'm still thinking about how I want Jack and Kim's relationship to start but I think that's mainly it.. If anyone has any suggestions though, it would be helpful ;)**

**Thank you to those who successfully finished reading this boring author's note!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't update before, I had a math exam to do… in the principal's office… with a scribe… since I have an I.E.P in math and can't do it by myself…Anyways, I still have to babysit everyday for two hours, I've been REALLY stressed out the past while and I just haven't had the time to write. I did start this long time ago and I'm trying to make this chapter longer than my other ones, but if it isn't as long or the same length, it's because people have been really impatient and bugging me about it… So I'm sorry if I'm taking too long. I have other things I need to do also, updating isn't my top priority right now. Anyways… I start school again either Friday or Monday… I'm not quite sure since today was a snow day and there was a PA day or something… I'm going to be calling the school and asking because I don't want to mess up the school days…**

**Thank you to those who actually read this ;)**

Kim's POV

Three days until I have to meet the prince, three days to prepare for what may or may not be the best day of my life.

I think it's gonna be pretty bad.

I'm not sure how I'm even supposed to prepare! What should I do, balance a book on my head? Not happening.

"You have to make a good first impression." My mother explains, taking a seat in her large throne. "Someday, you'll sit in this throne. You need to have a great king by your side, it's the law."

"But what if I don't want to be queen? What if I don't like Randy?" I try to change her mind in some way, but it doesn't seem to ever work.

"Kim, I know you don't like the way things work here, but you must do it for the kingdom." My mom begs.

I sigh loudly, pacing back and forth a few times, stopping in front of a window. It isn't exactly a window… more like a hole in the wall. Someday I wish to see the village, I wish to see what it's like, as all I can see is a tall stone wall surrounding the castle. The stone hides me from the world, but it feels more as if it's to hide the city from me.

"Kim?"

I turn back towards my mom, frowning. I take one look at her face and I cave. Life isn't all about myself, I need to care more about others as well. My mom looks so stressed, worried and tired. I nod.

"Fine." I walk up to her and give her a big hug before turning back to Jack. "Let's go."

He nods and smiles nicely at the both of us.

Just as we are about the room, my mother's voice is heard and I turn around to face her once more.

"I'm sorry you have to live like this, I really am. So… you and Jack can go into village and explore. I trust he will keep you safe." My mom gives Jack a look.

Jack becomes tense, looking at her in all seriousness. "I will."

"I know you will." She glares at him a bit.

zZz

"What happened back there?" I tug on Jack's arm, making him stop.

"Your mother only wants you to see the city for one reason, Kim." Jack avoids my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I try to get him to look at me.

"Just-come on, let's go." He takes my forearm and pulls me with him, outside the tall stone wall.

A carriage drawn by horses is waiting just outside, and Jack open the door and helps me inside before following after me.

The drive to the town wasn't too long, nor was it too short, but I knew something bad was going to happen, and I couldn't help but wonder why my mom _and_ Jack are letting me go to the village.

Soon the carriage stops.

"Kim." Jack moves to the seat across from mine and looks at me in all seriousness. "You need to know that everything you're about to see isn't anything your parents can control."

I only nod.

"Your mother is being black-mailed. The king of Jandare has a son who wants to get close to you; Prince Randy."

I look outside the window of the carriage. We are clearly in the village, with all of the people walking around looking at everything there is to sell. "Let's just go."

I hop out of the carriage and Jack follows close behind me.

Jack takes my arm and pulls me ahead gently, leading me around the small village.

I frown at the sight of this place. The people are begging for food, they all look weak and scared. Almost everyone is very slim, having not eaten much.

"Why can't my mother control this again?" I ask Jack, stopping in front of a small boy and leaning down, handing him an apple and some change from my pocket.

"Jandare soldiers attack the village once in a while and takes everyone's money, so nobody has any money for their survival."

I stand up again and watch the young boy run back to his mother and hand the apple to her. I smile, knowing I did a good thing. I just wish I could do more.

"Your mother had me take you here for a reason. She knew you wouldn't like what is happening to these poor people. She knew that if you saw these people, you would do everything you could to make everyone happy. To befriend Randy is the solution." Jack states.

"Of course." I take a few steps towards a bucket of varieties of fruit. The man standing behind it holds a sign that says:

'60 Crails/fruit.' That's a lot. (**I just made up the word Crails/$) **

There's plenty of food to feed everyone, it's just the people can't afford anything.

I pick up a basket off of the ground and fill it with as much fruit as I can and hand the man a bag of money and smile.

He smiles happily and takes the bag gratefully.

I turn around and walk up to an old lady and hand her a few fruits and she smiles widely and takes them, giving me a quick hug. I walk up to a man with three children, who shiver in front of a small fire. I hand them some fruit and take off my long cloak and put it around their shoulders.

I walk around the small village giving everything I can to make people smile.

Jack smiles once I hand off the last of the fruit and walk back to him. I sigh and smile, rubbing my arms a bit from the chilliness. It's fall and the leaves cover the dirt of the ground.

"You did a great thing." Jack pats my shoulder.

"Excuse me miss?" I turn around and my eyes widen as a man in black armour grabs my arm roughly and yanks me away from Jack.

"You're coming with us."


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on GUARD

_Jack smiles once I hand off the last of the fruit and walk back to him. I sigh and smile, rubbing my arms a bit from the chilliness. It's fall and the leaves cover the dirt of the ground._

_"You did a great thing." Jack pats my shoulder._

_"Excuse me miss?" I turn around and my eyes widen as a man in black armour grabs my arm roughly and yanks me away from Jack._

_"You're coming with us."_

Kim's POV

The man grips my arm tightly as he drags me to a black carriage, with bars over the 'windows'.

"I can't let you take her." Jack steps in front of the tall and buff man, stopping him from continuing on.

"Why is that?" The man smirks before giving my arm a tight squeeze, making me wince and claw at his hand.

I can see Jack getting angry as I hold back my cries of pain.

"This is the princess of Aulia." Jack takes my other arm gently, pulling slightly as the man's grip loosens.

"Prince Randy will be visiting the castle in three days." Jack reminds the man. He knows so much, and I know so little since I'm not taught about other kingdoms and I never come outside the castle walls.

"My apologies your highness." The man bows, dropping to his knees.

"We must be going back now." Jack puts an arm around my back and ushers me back to the carriage.

I turn around quickly and see the man smirking and rubbing his hands together.

"Jack?" He looks back as well and makes me get in the carriage faster.

Once he is in with me and the carriage has begun moving he rubs his temples.

"What was that?" I ask nervously.

"It was nothing."

zZz

"Okay so the only way to get the people their freedom is if Randy and I become a thing?" I ask my mother.

"Yes. The only other option would be war…"

"So you'd rather make my life miserable than send some people off to war?" Once I realise what I've said I squeeze my eyes shut. "I'm sorry… I know it would be less trouble if I'd just do it."

"I'm sorry sweetie." My mom covers her face with her hands.

"Yeah." I sigh before walking out of the large room with Jack right behind me.

The castle is so large and so empty. We don't have many servants or guards, my family is the kind that doesn't like having servants, we think of it as slavery almost, but we are much more kind to those whom work for us.

There's Eddie, the cook.

Jerry is my dance teacher.

Milton is my teacher.

Rudy is the head guard and helps me learn karate.

And we have three servants named Talia, Nora and Katie.

The three girls usually hang around the large ballroom with Jerry when they aren't needed and Milton and Eddie are always doing something in the kitchen when they aren't working.

So everything is kind of quiet all of the time around here.

Our footsteps echo throughout the large hallways as we make our way to the ballroom for some dance lessons.

I open the door to the ballroom and see everyone goofing off as usual.

"Hey guys." I smile and walk towards the group. "This is Jack, he's my new guard."

"Hey Jack!" Talia giggles. She's the kind who loves hot guys.

"Sup?" Katie asks, giving him a fist pump. She's very laid back.

"Howdy?" And then there's Nora, the cowgirl.

"Hey, I'm good" Jack shakes each of their hands.

"Yo." Jerry pats his back.

"So… Jerry I need help with my dancing. My mom is having a ball here when Randy comes." I explain, pleading almost since I couldn't dance to save my life.

"Sure thing. You know what I'm going to DJ this ball so it only has what you can dance to." He snaps his fingers as if he's a genius.

"Oh so the party isn't going to have any music?" I joke.

"Very funny. I'm going to make sure you know what you're doing." Jerry states seriously.

He puts his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck as the girls start some slow music.

"Remember, the male always leads, you just have to follow." Jerry turns and I follow him. "Good!"

I smile and turn to Jack and give him a quick high five.

"I don't want to be all close to him all night though… how do I dance to fast songs?"

"Pump your fist in the air or bounce from one foot to the other, but not too much… you'll just look crazy." Jerry laughs.

zZz

"What are you writing?" Jack chuckles, looking at my journal.

"Stuff." I smile.

"What kind of stuff?" He laughs and walks over to the bed, sitting at the end.

"_Private_ stuff." I close the book and put it under my pillow before lying down.

"Alright, alright." Jack puts his hands up in defense and sits in a chair beside the window.

I close my eyes.

The things that are written in my journal, they're about him, and about Randy. Randy is planning something and I know it; it's not going to be good, that's for sure.

I've been planning things for if something really does happen, if I need to take things into my own hands. If Randy really is as bad as I think he is, or will be, I need another option, there needs to be an option for if the life I will have is too awful for me to bear.

Everything is planned, I'm going to be ready for whatever comes my way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so there is a certain reviewer that isn't getting on my good side… If the rude comments don't stop, I'm going to take off guest reviews, but only for this story.**

**Thanks, and enjoy!**

Kim's POV

There's now only two more days until Randy will be here, only two more days to be happy… I think.

I know I've never met him, but I have this feeling in my gut, and it's telling me Randy won't be a good addition to my life.

"So where do you want this to go? I was thinking right above the stage. We're going to be having some performers come in!" Jerry explains, holding a banner that says 'Welcome'.

Jerry is trying to set up the ballroom for when Randy arrives, but he wants to make sure I like everything.

"Yeah, sure; I don't really care." I shrug and sit down next to Jack and look around the large ballroom.

Jerry sighs. "Okay, but don't complain when you don't like the way everything looks."

"I don't think that's what I'll be complaining about." I mumble in a high voice. "Anyways, have you seen my dad? I haven't seen him in a while."

"No actually…" Jerry thinks hard for a moment before waving it off. "He's probably off working on one of his new plans like he does every month."

My dad likes to change the way things work around the castle for my safety and to make everything run smoother. He likes to try and satisfy me and keep me happy… but the only way he could do that is if I could put in some of my own ideas…

"I guess" I nod, tilting my head back and forth slightly.

"Well, my dad got me a new royal dress maker **(I don't know what it's called) **and I'm supposed to get fitted and find a good design, so… I'll see you later!" I wave to Jerry and he nods.

Jack and I stand up and walk out of the large room and out into the long corridor.

"You can tell me if the dress looks good on me or not." I smile and spin in a circle playfully.

I laugh loudly when he bows and holds out a hand to me.

I nervously take it and he spins me around.

I pull on his hand and drag him as I run to my new dressing room. I laugh and pull him in the room.

"Hello, Kim. I'm Julie, here to make you the perfect dress!" She smiles and curtsies.

"Julie… it's nice to meet you, but please, you don't need to curtsy…" I don't want the power I was born with; it makes me feel like a snob.

"Okay, well... who is this?" She raises her eyebrows at Jack.

"This is Jack, he's my guard." I smile as the two shake hands.

"Nice to meet you!" they both say.

"So Kim, What is your favourite colour?" Julie questions, taking out a book filled with many colours.

"Well I love purple, but I'm not so sure that it looks good on me." I shrug and look at my current attire; simple green sweats and a green shirt.

"Do you like dark purple or light?" She questions, showing me the different shades in her book.

"Dark, but not too dark, like…this one!" I point to one and she smiles.

"Good choice! I've started some with this colour; do you want to see them?"

"Yes, please!" I smile excitedly.

Julie walks over to a large closet and opens it. She searches through many different dresses before pulling out three purple ones. She puts the dresses on mannequins and hangs them up.

I look at all three of them, but only one catches my eye.

"I love this one!" I walk up to the dress with only one shoulder, a white top and loose bottom. **(Picture on my profile)**

I can finish the last final details in the dress by the time Randy get here, try it on!" Julie takes the dress of the mannequin and hands it to me, pushing my towards the bathroom excitedly.

I turn around and give her a goofy smile before closing and locking the door.

I put on the dress and look in the mirror to see how it looks on me.

When I see myself I almost gasp; the dress is amazing!

I unlock the door and turn the knob slowly, as I'm nervous for Jack to see me in the beautiful dress.

I will admit, we've become good friends over the time he's been here.

I open the door slowly and walk out, spinning once to give a look at all of the stunning dress.

Julie squeals. "Absolutely gorgeous Kim! It's prefect, and with the finishing touches, it will be even better!"

I turn towards Jack and he is smiling.

"Do you like it?" I pick up part of the bottom and look at it nervously.

"It-you… you look beautiful Kim" He stutters, gesturing towards me.

I bite my bottom lip, "thank you"

Jack nods, still smiling his famous smile.

"Well I should take it off before I ruin it…" I laugh and head for the bathroom again.

When I close the door behind me I sit for a moment and release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

There is only one thing on my mind at this point.

This can't be happening; I'm growing stronger feelings for my guard.

zZz

"So, have you chosen your dress for the ball?" my mother questions.

"Yeah actually I have" I smile and glance at Jack for a moment before looking back to my mom.

"Well, when can I see it on you?" She asks happily.

"At the ball! It's a surprise!" I laugh.

"Alright, alright! I'll live." She stands up. Jack may I please have a moment alone with my daughter?"

"Of course, your highness." He bows and leaves the room.

"What's up?" I ask my mom, a bit worried.

"I was about to ask you the same thing…" She walks down to me and takes a hold of my shoulders gently. "You never smile these days, let alone laugh! What's made this happen?" She smiles at me.

"I don't know…" I shrug.

I know it's because Jack is in my life, but I can't tell her that!

"Do you like Jack, honey?" She asks, sliding her hands up and down my arms.

"Yeah, sure I do. He's a good guard." I shrug.

"No, honey, I mean… do you _really_ like him?"

"No! But even if I did, it wouldn't matter." I'm panicking inside.

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure, but he's a friend to you, yes?" She now holds my hands. I only nod, confused. "Okay, I just didn't want you to get your hopes up, because the kingdom needs our help, and the only way to do that is for you to-"

"I know mom, I get it." I interrupt. "I'm going to go and do some karate now…"

With that I walk off and out of the room, grabbing Jack's arm and pulling him to the gym.

Jack and I spend hours and hours training, and teaching each other our secret moves or just playing around.

Jack teaches me a lot of what he knows and helps me master everything I've learned.

I'm glad he's teaching me this; it helps with my plan B.

He teaches me to deflect attacks and attack with strength. I teach him my made up moves that I ended up doing by mistake, but ended up working.

zZz

Eddie and Milton are seated at the table when Jack and I enter the dining room for lunch.

They both stand up when they see us and bow.

"Please, you do not need to bow." I smile nervously at the two, who share confused glances.

"What would like for lunch?" Eddie asks, pulling out a chair for me to sit down. I sit down and smile gratefully.

"I'm not sure… how about some chicken noodle soup?" I smile pleadingly at Eddie, who messes up my hair a bit and gives me the thumbs up before heading to the kitchen with a silent Milton.

"Is it cold in here, or is it just me?" I question, rubbing my arms slightly.

"We can't have that, now can we?" A read royal cloak is place around my shoulders and I smile, standing up and turning around quickly.

"Dad!" I give him a big hug. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you for a while!" We release each other and he smiles at me.

"Well I've been looking for people to come and work here. I found Julie, and I found a dancer named Mika; she will be working with Jerry." He explains.

I nod in understanding before sitting down at the table again.

"So Jack, after Prince Randy arrives, I don't think we'll be needing you to guard Kim, here. But if you wish, you may stay and guard the castle along with Rudy?" My dad offers.

My heart sinks at the thought of Jack not being around me after Randy comes.

"I think he should at least keep an eye on me until we're certain Randy isn't a total pervert." I interject.

My dad looks at me for a moment. "I suppose you're right. Jack?"

"Of course."

"Good, well I'm off to see the queen!" My dad jokes, his head held high as he picks up his cloak and leaves the room.

"He had to take the cloak." I laugh slightly, as I became cold once again.

"The soup should give you some warmth, but…" He pauses and stands up, walking out of the room for a moment. He walks back in with a blue blanket. "Until then, we can use this." He drapes the thick blanket around my shoulders, and raps it around the front of me before sitting back down.

"Thanks." I smile at him.

"Soup's ready!" Eddie smiles as he walks in and places the warm bowl on the table gentle while Milton places a fork down beside the bowl.

"You remembered!" I smile at the two.

"You eat soup with forks, yes we always remember!" They laugh and high five before walking into the kitchen again.

"Jack, you should eat… what would you like?" I ask, picking up my fork.

"I'm good." He holds his hands up.

"Jack! Eddie, can you please make Jack something to eat?" I ask; my voice rose so he can hear me.

"Okay!" He hollers back.

zZz

Tomorrow is my last day of freedom, my last day alone with Jack. I hate the thought of it, but it's going to come at one point or another, and I can't do anything about it, but enjoy the time I have while it lasts.

I look at the two pairs of pajama's. I hold up a pink pair with the pants covered in pink and black leopard prints and a hot pink tank that says 'You Only Live Once' and a blue pair with the pants covered in purple peace signs and a tank that says 'Peace Love Cherish'.

"Which one?" I ask, lifting them both up for Jack to see.

"Definitely the Leopard." He laughs. I nod and put the blue pair away.

I quickly change in the bathroom and throw my clothes in a hamper. I walk out and hop in bed, covering my body with the soft and thick blankets.

"Good night Jack" I smile and close my eyes.

"Night Kim. Sweet dreams." He adjusts the blankets over my body and turns out the light.

My smile grows bigger.

I think I'm falling in love with someone I would never be allowed to.

Jack Anderson.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! I was volunteering and got home really late!**

Kim's POV

Today is the last day I have until Randy comes. Tomorrow is the 'big day!' as everyone says. Yes, tomorrow is a big day, but it's also a terrifying day for me.

Though I know I need to put the thoughts of tomorrow aside, it still lingers… almost driving me insane.

Okay… let's just have fun while I can.

"I was wondering…" I think about it for a moment, is it worth asking? "If I could go up to grandma's art room?"

My mom sighs and looks to the floor. "Kim… you know what, go ahead. Just don't break anything… and don't make me regret letting you go up there."

"YES!" I throw my fist in the air in happiness. "Come on let's go!" I don't grab Jack's hand this time, though. I don't want my mother to see anything happen.

When we are outside of the throne room I take his arm and pull him, since he was moving too slow for my liking.

I smile as we climb the many red stairs that formed many circles.

Once we reach the top, there is a door with a curved top. I undo my necklace and pull the key I used as a pendant off. I insert it into the key hole and turn it, making a loud noise as the door unlocks. I turn the knob and open the door.

I take Jack's hand again and pull him inside, shutting the door behind us.

I look at the canvas that sits by an old chair; it still has paintings on it.

Jack looks amazed; he is smiling, looking all around the room as he walks further into the room.

I walk over to the fire and pick up some firewood that sits next to the fireplace and put it in. I go to pick up another piece but Jack speaks up.

"Let me do it, I don't want you getting a sliver." He joked, taking the piece I had in my hands.

"Thanks, but I can do it…" I trail off going to pick up another piece of firewood.

"Kim, please, I'll do it." He steps in front of me, making sure I don't grab another piece.

I sigh. "Okay." I walk over to a shelf and pick up the match.

"Kim, you really love doing dangerous stuff, don't you?" He takes it away from me and lights the fire himself.

I sit on the couch next to the fire and pat the space next to me. Jack sits next to me and leans back.

I don't know if he feels the same way… but he doesn't seem to. Then the thought comes to mind about the rules. Jack isn't allowed to show any affection for me; which means, I have to be brave and make the first move.

I wait for a while as the fire heats up the room.

"So…?" I ask, turning towards Jack. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, what do you usually do when you're up here?" He questions, taking another good look at the room.

"I don't know… Sing, dance, and just relax." I stand up and turn towards him.

I hold out a hand to him and he looks at it confused. "Come on!" I grab his hand and pull him up. I let go of his hand and run over to the window, pressing the play button on an old boom box. Crazier by Taylor Swift begins playing and I smile, running over to Jack.

"Dance with me?" I question nervously, biting my bottom lip.

He smiles and pulls me to him, putting his hands around my waist as I put mine around his neck.

We dance, moving in slow circles. I rest my head on his shoulder and bury my face in his neck.

I feel really daring, since he could lose his job.

_You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around_

Jack lifts me and spins me as I squeal in surprise.

_Feels like I'm falling and I,_

He lowers me to the ground and dips me quickly. He lifts me back up and I 'accidentally' fall forwards.

I fall into him and he catches me gently, steadying me.

_I'm lost in your eyes_

I blush when I notice how close our faces are; but don't pull away. I look at his face and search for any sort of emotion, search for any hope of him liking me back.

His eyes flicker towards my lips and then back to my eyes. I can't hold back a smile. I lean in further until we're a couple of centimeters apart.

"Kim?" Jack and I back away from each other as quickly as possible. I run over and shut the music off while Jack opens the door. Julie stands there wearing a bright smile on her face. "Your mother told me I could find you here. Your mother requests that we talk about accessories for tomorrow." She walks right in and sits on the couch. Jack sits next to her awkwardly and I sit across from them both.

"So, your mother told me that you _must_ wear your grandmother's necklace that she gave you, may I see it? I want to see what it would look like with the dress.

"Right now?" I ask nervously.

"Yes, please." She nods.

"Oh… well I'll go get it then, I'll be right back." I stand up and walk out of the room quickly. Jack springs out of his seat and follows me. I descend the many steps and run down the different hallways and into my bedroom. I run in and to my closet, opening it and pulling out an orange pack. I unzip a part of it and pull out the necklace, rubbing the silver pendent on it quickly before zipping the bag back up and tossing it in my closet. I close the closet door and turn around.

Jack stands there, looking a little shocked. "You told me you were going to wait for Randy to show up, and see if you like him first before you ran away."

"I am! It's just all prepared if I need a quick getaway." I lower my gaze to the floor.

"Oh…" He draws out. "Let's just get back to Julie."

I nod in agreement.

zZz

"Oh Kim, this is beautiful!" Julie gasps as she stares at my grandmother's necklace.

It was a thin silver chain with a round silver pendant with a small light purple gem. The gem had a snail looking silver addition to the bottom. It is absolutely gorgeous.

After Julie has held it for a while she shows it to Jack, whom again, looks amazed.

When Julie starts playing with it a bit I take the necklace from her gently.

"Sorry… It's just really special and very important to me." I put the necklace around my neck and close the clasp.

Julie's phone rings and she picks it up.

"Okay, I'll let her know."

She hangs up and puts her phone back in her pocket. "Your mom would like to speak with you and Jack."

I nod confusedly. "Thanks."

Jack opens the door and looks outside before letting me pass by him.

zZz

"So, Randy is coming tomorrow…" My mom smiles excitedly. "Jack is going to be watching you, but you won't be able to see him. He'll stay within hearing distance and make sure nothing happens. At night you will be with Randy and Jack will be with Rudy. Understood?"

I nod nervously. She's basically telling me I can never see Jack again after tomorrow morning.

"Good. Jack please come with me… we need to talk about plans for tomorrow. Kim, go wait with your father in his office until we are done; Jack will meet you there afterwards."

I nod again as Jack walks forwards, following my mother.

I turn and walk out the doors.

zZz

"Are you sure, you're okay?"

I had just finished puking in my bathroom. It's the nerves.

"Yeah, just nervous I guess." I clean my face and walk out, slipping into my bed and lying down. Jack sits on the bed and I turn so I'm facing him.

"Jack?"

Yeah?"

"I'm going to miss you." I confess, holding back tears. It hurts to talk about.

He sighs. "I'm going to miss you too."

I smile slightly. "Jack?"

"Mhmm?"

I grab his arm and pull him to me and hug him tight. He hugs back and I smile slightly before frowning.

"I don't want to say goodbye." I continue hugging him.

"It's okay, I'll always be here, in the castle, and you can come see me anytime you want." He reassures, rubbing my back soothingly.

"I guess." I pull away from him slowly, not wanting to let go. "Thanks."

He nods and I turn over so my back is facing him.

zZz

I can tell I'm shaking, I know I am, I'm scared out of my mind.

"Kimmy" I hear Jack whisper, upset. He kisses my head and I stop shaking for a minute, but begin again. I let the tears spill out of my eyes as the hour draws closer, and my mind continues to spaz and scream at me.


	9. Chapter 9

Kim's POV

I'm not ready; I can't do it, why am I doing this?

"It's okay, he's not here yet. We still have until tonight." Jack sooths, an arm around my shoulder. "Let's get you some fresh air." He opens the door for me and we walk out on a large balcony.

He guides me over to the edge and sits me down, as I was too nervous to do anything.

When I hear the trumpets play I don't freak out as much I thought I would. Let's just get this over with.

Randy isn't allowed to see me until the ball tonight.

"Okay, I'm sick of fresh air, I'm going back to my room." I stand up and almost run inside.

I am supposed to be locked in my room all day until tonight, so Randy doesn't see me. I'm like a surprise for him. Ick.

I burst into my room and crash onto my bed, pulling the blankets over my head and curling into a ball.

The door closes and I hear Jack chuckle. "Are you just going to stay under there all day?" He asks, sitting on the end of my bed.

I pull my head out from under the blankets and suck in a heap of air. "No! It's hard to breathe under there, not enough oxygen, you know."

I knew he would take it a different way if I didn't add the oxygen part…

Jack laughs. "So at 6:00pm your ball starts… so you should probably start getting ready at 3:00pm. I know it takes girls a long time to get ready." He adds.

I nod, having nothing to back myself up on if I argued against it.

"So until then, what do you want to do?" He questions.

"I don't know…" I smile deviously.

"Whaaaat?" He draws out.

"My mom said that the prince isn't allowed to see me… but she didn't say anything about me seeing him!" I pull on Jack's arm and drag him to the door. He opens it and checks both ways before letting me out of my room. I close the door and I pull Jack down the hallways until we peek around a corner and see my parents and Randy.

"Where are his parents?" I think aloud.

"They don't like leaving the castle. Too many people want them dead, so they don't take any chances of being assassinated.

_Damn._ That just ruins my plans.

"Oh…" I manage.

Randy looks a bit like Jack from the back… and when he turns around I see he's attractive as well, but nothing compared to Jack.

Randy squints his eyes and looks around, as if looking for something or wanting to take in everything and remember every detail.

Jack and I follow them around the castle until I hear my mom say, "I need to speak with Kim for a moment. I'll only be a minute."

Jack and I run back to my room, which is around the corner, and close the door behind us quickly but quietly, not wanting my mother to hear it.

I hop onto my bed and Jack sits next to me. We both look around for something to be doing for an excuse.

Jack takes my hand quickly and I blush. Why would he hold my hand when my mom was about to walk in. Then I realise what he's doing. He's 'reading my hand' to see what my future is like.

We hear a light knock and my mother walks in, closing the door behind her.

She wears a confused look on her face. "What is going on?"

"I'm reading her palms, you know, to see her future." Jack answers, dropping my hand.

The tingles I get fade away when he lets go.

"Oh, cool." My mom smiles and makes her way over to me. "So, about the ball tonight… your Aunt Joan will be there."

"Who's Aunt Joan? I've never heard of her." I question, confused.

"Nobody is to know or find out about having an aunt, so please keep it to yourselves." Jack and I nod, still waiting for the information. "Jack… I need to speak with you, please follow me." Jack nods and follows my mother out onto the balcony. She shuts the doors behind her and I frown.

zZz

"You look gorgeous!" Julie exclaims, as she continues working with my hair.

It's 5:00pm and we just have to finish my hair, put on my dress and pick out some shoes.

Julie finishes with my hair, it is up and braided a bit around my head. **(Picture on profile)**

She takes a step back and smiles. "Man, am I good!" She laughs and grabs the mascara, adding a bit more.

Again, she takes a step back and smiles in victory. She walks over to the closet full of shoes and she opens it up and takes a pair before shutting the closet again.

She brings them over and holds them out to me.

I gasp at the sight of them. They are absolutely gorgeous! It has diamonds and gems going around the purple heel and all! **(Picture on profile)**

"They're beautiful, Julie… thank you so much!" I give her a big hug and put them on the floor.

"I should put the dress on first though." Julie nods and hands me the dress, shooing me to the bathroom. I laugh slightly and get changed quickly. I walk out and put on the beautiful heels, making it all complete.

Julie and Jack stand shoulder to shoulder, eyeing me with bright smiles on their faces.

"So… how do I look?" I spin and pose.

"Amazing!" Julie wipes the fake tears away.

"Beautiful" Jack just continues to look amazed.

zZz

"Are you ready?" Jack asks, holding my shoulders.

We are standing behind red curtains, waiting for my introduction to the prince.

"As I'll ever be." I mumble, upset. "I love looking like this and all… but when I think about it, I want to make myself ugly so Randy won't like me."

Jack chuckles a bit.

"Everyone!" I hear my parents gather the guest's attention.

"You'll always look beautiful to me, Kim." Jack kisses my cheek quickly. "I'll be in there watching you; I won't let anything happen to you."

"I welcome my beautiful daughter,"

"I promise." Jack's hand slips out of mine as he disappears around the corner.

"Kimberly!"

The curtains open and everyone's eyes are on me. I try a fake smile and scan the crowd for Jack; when I see him my smile becomes real.

I walk forward and walk down the steps, where Prince Randy waits for me.

He bows and I curtsy. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Kimberly." He kisses my hand.

"Likewise" I lie, faking a smile.

"You look stunning" He comments, looking me over.

"Thanks!" I try to say enthusiastically.

The music begins to play again and Randy holds out his hand.

"Care to dance?"

"Sure" I try and act all into him, but I really don't think I can pull it off! I don't know any of these people either, which doesn't help! All of these people are just friends of my parents and friends of my parent's friends'.

The song 'When you Fall' by Max Schneider is playing and I awkwardly put my hands on his shoulders.

He has his arms around my waist. I don't like the feel of it one bit, but I know I have to at least give him a chance.

"Um, excuse me…" I pull away from Randy happily and turn towards a women looking at me happily.

"I'm Joan, can I speak with you for a moment Kim?" She asks.

"Oh, yeah sure!" I walk away with her quickly and we stop by the back door.

"I just wanted you to know that if you ever need something, I'm here." She puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"Oh, and you look beautiful, very eye drawing!" She takes her hand off my shoulder and smiles widely.

"Oh, thank you!" I want to keep the conversation going so I don't have to see Randy.

"Well, I better go talk to your mother and father, have a nice night!" She waves and walks off.

I look over to the snack table and see Jack looking at me. I hold back a smile and walk over.

I eat some ships, and pretend not to acknowledge him. He reaches for a glass and he drops a piece of paper in the process. I pick it up and read it secretly, also getting a glass and pouring some soda into it.

'_You're doing great. Keep your head up, and remember; don't be afraid.'_

_-Jack_

Jerry walks on stage and picks up the mic. "Welcome to my new dance partner Mika!" He yells before putting it back and dancing with her onstage.

I smile and Randy walks over. Jack is still standing there and still taking a few different snacks.

"Hey, who is Joan?" He asks. I look up at Jack and share a quick glance.

He gives me a look. _Lie._

"She's just some women who wanted to meet me." I shrug.

"Oh, okay." He smiles and fills a glass with soda as well.

"The music is really loud and giving me a headache, do you want to hit the halls?" He asks.

I gulp and set down my drink. "Um… sure…" I respond, unsure.

"Thanks."

He puts an arm around my back and leads me to the hallway. I can see Jack sneaking away as well.

We walk to the main entrance and we can still hear the loud music booming.

"Why don't you show me around?" He asks as casually as he can. I can tell something is up.

"Sure…" We round a corner and we walk into the dining room. "This is the dining room." He walks around and seems like he's not interested.

I show him the kitchen, throne room, my room but don't tell him about my Grandma's art room.

I can't risk it.

We stop in front of the ballroom again and he leans down to whisper in my ear.

"I know someone is following us."

My eyes widen and I'm about to back away when he grabs my arm tightly and keeps me still.

"But we'll be alone tonight." He pauses and I almost freak out. "Say anything or do anything, and you're going to get it."

"What are you going to do?" I whisper back in fright.

I feel something against my side and I look down to see a kitchen knife pressed against my side.

I look to my right, the opposite side of where Randy holds he knife, and see Jack about to step out of the shadows, out of hiding. I know if Jack does anything I'm dead so I step away from Randy and glare at him.

Jack stays, but looks ready to pounce.

"Let's just get back to the party." I open the door and storm inside.

zZz

Once I'm changed into regular dark blue jeans, a t-shirt with a light brown leather jacket over it and converse I relax. The heels were hurting my feet and the dress was really special, and I felt as if I was going to ruin it all night.

Randy sits on the end of the bed as I sit by the headboard.

He's in casual clothes now as well and the knife is sitting on the dresser across the room.

He walks over to it and my heart beats faster as he picks it up and turns towards me.

"Tell me about your parents' plans. What are they planning against my kingdom?" He steps forward and I bring my legs closer to my body.

"I really don't know… All I know is that you wanted to get to know me and make peace with our kingdoms…" He grabs my arm tightly and pulls me up before pushing me against a wall.

"What are the plans?" He yells holding the knife against my stomach.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I cry as he cuts my side. He cut me right above my right hip bone.

"I better have answers by noon tomorrow." He sighs and climbs into the bed, laying back and closing his eyes. "I'm going to have a nap."

I wait until He begins snoring before I quietly open my closet door and grab my large already packed bag and sneak out of the room. I sneak down and into the kitchen.

I take all of the food I can get and shove it into a bag.

I take some money from the safe and put my backpack on my back.

When I hear running from upstairs I panic and begin running as well. I run down to where the cells are and find Rudy.

"RUDY! Have you seen Jack? I need to see him right now, it's important!"

Rudy looks concerned. "He's outside watching the horses. He should be coming back in a minute… Is everything alright?"

I don't even answer him, I just run out and listen for the running once more. It's closer and I panic again, running towards the exit. "Kimberly!" I turn around and see a fuming Randy up stairs, looking over the rail and at me with angry eyes. It's honestly the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life.

I run out of the castle and around the side to where the stables are.

I run inside the horses neigh, snorting a few times happily.

"JACK!" I call out, running through the barn.

"Kim?" I follow his voice and go outside to where Jack is. He's closing a gate behind a horse.

"KIM! What are you doing out here so late?" He questions.

"We have to leave now!" I grab his arm and pull him inside.

"Kimberly!" I pull Jack into a stall and I press myself against the wall, hoping he doesn't notice us.

Who am I kidding? How will he not notice us?

Jack pulls me behind him and he steps out of the stall slowly, looking both ways.

"You!" I hear Randy yell.

I step out of the stall as well and stand next to Jack this time.

"Ah, Kimberly." He smirks. "What are you doing out here so late?" He walks towards me and I walk towards him.

I'm not going to let him scare me; not anymore.

When we're face to face he swings the knife at me but I duck and sweep him off his feet. Once he's down I smash his head into the side of a stall, knocking him out cold.

I untie two already tacked up horses and give Jack the reins to a white horse named Ace. He hops on him and I hope on the palomino, Maverick.

I kick his sides as does Jack and we begin walking, then trotting, then cantering.

zZz

"Kim, are you okay?" Jack asks as I clean my cut on my side.

"Yeah, Randy was trying to get me to tell him what my parents were planning." I wince when I press my shirt down on it to stop the bleeding.

We tied our horses up to trees and Jack set up the single tent.

We are in the middle of the forest and near a small stream.

Jack starts a fire and I walk back over to him and sit next to him. I pick up a blanket and wrap it around our shoulders.

I still shiver and shake, so Jack wraps his strong arms around me, giving me more heat.

I look up at him and smile, turning towards him slightly.

"What?" He asks, smiling.

"We are outside of the castle now… no more rules."

"I guess so."

That's when I crash our lips together. When Jack kisses me back my heart flutters. It feels like there are freaking fireworks going off in my stomach.

I pull away and he smiles.

We go into the tent and fall asleep… in each other's arms.

I love being able to show my affection.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update. I've been trying to improve my writing, so it has taken me a while to write this out in a way I would like.**

Kim's POV

Things have been quite awkward between Jack and I, which is something I didn't expect. I figured after last night we would be happy and become even closer than we already are. But that hasn't happened, when I tried to talk to Jack this morning he was acting strange, but he was still nice enough to actually respond rather than ignore me completely.

What happened? Does he not feel the same way? I'm so confused.

"I'll be right back." I state as Jack ties up the horses. He only nods.

Why won't he talk?

I turn around; still hurt about the way he's been acting towards me.

Running into the village I pick up two maps from a wooden table. I hand the man behind the table some money, smiling slightly and telling him to keep the change.

I walk back towards Jack, rolling the maps and slipping them through the belt loops of my pants and covering them with my shirt.

The air is dry and the ground is all dirt, which makes me wonder how people survive out here.

How can I go to Jandare without Jack knowing? How can this work out?

I need to know how to fight with weapons as well. I might as well by some weapons and begin practising with Jack, or something. He will question everything, I know, but it's the only option I have. Unless there is another way to learn to fight with weapons, I'm stuck with getting Jack to train me.

Jack looks up at me, patting our horses' necks, not even smiling, he has a straight face. I begin untying my horse, before turning towards Jack and lifting my leg. Jack gives me a quick leg up, before hopping onto his own horse. Slipping my toes into the stirrups, I squeeze the horse with my legs, and pull the right side of the reins, making Maverick turn to the right.

I had told Jack that I needed to use a washroom so we stopped at the village.

We take off on our horses and into the forest once again.

We ride for maybe an hour until we are in a grass field.

We leave our horses to graze and we set up the tent, not communicating with one another.

"Jack?" I question. Not talking to him is killing me; I've had enough.

He looks up at me, still not speaking.

"What's going on?" I sit down on a large rock, tired. "Why aren't you talking to me?"

Jack sighs, dropping the bag he is holding. He walks over to me and sits next to me, running a hand through his brown hair. "Kim, I really wish I knew."

"What do you mean? What happened since last night? Do you not feel the same way?" I ask, turning towards him, a hurt look upon my face.

"Kim, I do, I do feel the same way." He pauses, looking up at me. "But, we can't just run away like this! We can't just live in the forest together forever."

I honestly don't know what to say. I can't just tell him my plans, but I can't tell him nothing.

"We can find a place to live?" I suggest.

"Your parents would find us. Kim, we can't do this." Jack sighs again. "I'm sorry."

"Wait." I grab Jack's wrist before he can walk away. "I knew the plan before I left and I'm going to need your help. I'm going to Jandare."

"Kim, you can't go to Jandare. Why would you go to Jandare?" He turns around completely now, facing me.

"The only way for the people to be happy and the only way for me to be happy is if I kill the king and queen on Jandare." I state. "I need you to train me with weapons. Can you do that?"

"Kim, it's a good plan, but I can't let you go through with it; it's too dangerous." Jack sounds worried, and I know he is but I need to do this.

"Is there any way you'll let me do this?" I ask.

"I can't let anything happen to you, Kim. No."

z**Z**z

I love Jack, I really do, but I need to do it. I need to run away from him too.

During the night, I have everything packed once again, waiting until Jack is in a deep sleep before taking off.

I leave a map beside him, where I know he'll see it.

Untying Maverick I hop on his back, gathering the reins. I look back into the tent at a sleeping Jack before wiping away a tear and riding off.

I'm careful to only walk Maverick so Jack doesn't hear me, but once I'm far enough away I being galloping, hoping to get far enough away that he won't catch me.

I ride away all night, but I don't gallop all night as Maverick isn't able to.

We take breaks here and there and walk, sometimes trot for a while before cantering and galloping some more.

I continue to ride even when It gets brighter, and once It's morning, I can't help but wonder how Jack is feeling, if he will ever forgive me.

I know he will come after me, I have to act fast now, it's only a matter of time.

z**Z**z

Jack's POV

I should have known she would run away. I should have known she wouldn't give up without a fight.

I gallop Ace right back to Aulia. I can get more information there and I can get an army.

"I know where Kim is headed, and I know why." I state, standing before the king and queen.

"Oh thank God! Where is she Jack?" The queen gasps.

"She's headed towards Jandare; she's going to kill the king and queen." I look down, ashamed. I can't protect her from here.

"Why would she do such a thing?" The king is surprised.

"She and Randy didn't get along as well as you think. He cut her; he yelled at her, he hurt her. Even after one night she couldn't take it anymore. Sir," I look towards the king, "We need to get an army out to Jandare we need to help Kim. It's the only way Kim will be happy _and_ your people will be happy."

He sighs, thinking for a moment. "All I want is for my little girl to be happy." He looks at his wife. "Guard!" Rudy runs in the room, "Gather an army," He looks at me,

"We are going to Jandare."

**Sorry the chapter is short! I have an exam in civics on Monday, a unit test in French to study for and a LOT of homework to do in History and Civics.**

**I will be updating tomorrow, but I cannot guarantee it will be a long chapter.**

**Thanx!**


	11. Chapter 11

Kim's POV

"Why would a pretty girl like you want to buy such items?"

"I'm training." I state angrily, my head ducked down low.

I had set a bow, a sheath of many arrows, many daggers, a sword and a dark cloak on the table.

"Like _you_ have the money." The salesman chuckles, holding his large belly.

I take out a pouch of golden coins and drop it on the table. The man stares at it wide eyed.

"Your job is to sell, not to give an opinion." I pick up the items and walk off, a smirk on my face.

So, maybe I don't have someone to train me, but I have to try; I can train myself.

I hop on Maverick ride off into the forest.

There aren't many trees, but there are enough to block and sight of me from outside the forest.

I hop off Maverick once I think I've gone far enough, and set down all of the items, picking up a dagger and going to many different trees, carving targets into the bark.

Some trees are small, and some are quite large, which I can use to my advantage. I can start with the bigger trees and once I'm good enough I'll aim for the smaller trees.

Walking back to the equipment, I pick everything up and set it down in from of Maverick.

"Which one should I start with boy?" I pat his neck as he sniffs the different weapons.

He starts nibbling at the bow and arrows. I smile and pick everything up, setting them somewhere where Maverick can't get to them and harm himself.

I pick up the wooden bow and put the sheath of arrows on my back. I stand in a good spot before lifting the bow and reaching for an arrow, sliding the string back, and aiming.

I shoot and it's inside the circle, but not in the middle.

I continue shooting the arrows for quite some time before I hit the target. I continue, perfecting my skills. And then I move on to the smaller trees. It takes me one try and I shoot the target, straight on.

I still shoot more, to be sure of everything.

I still have plenty of arrows to use up.

I get the daggers next, and work on perfecting them.

Then the sword fighting; trying different techniques, and mixing it with my karate skills.

Soon I find myself gearing up, putting on my cloak after putting my daggers in a belt and my sword in its rightful place. I put on my sheath of arrows, along with my arrow inside, and hop on Maverick.

Jack must be closer, as I spent a day in the same spot, training.

z**Z**z

Jack's POV

"This is where I last saw her." I state, reaching the place where Kim had run away.

"How far could she have gotten?" The Queen asks, stopping her white horse beside mine.

"Pretty far actually." I look down, patting Ace's neck.

"We do have an advantage, though." The king speaks up, his black Horse now beside Ace. "Ace here," he pets his neck, "really loves that palomino, Maverick. The two are like best friends. He'll lead us to them."

I nod and sigh. "I'm sorry for not being able to protect her."

"Jack," the queen places her hand on my shoulder, "you did your best. Don't worry about it. What's important now is that you got help and we are going to find her, you did the right thing."

"Thanks." I kick Ace, and he moves forward, cantering away.

z**Z**z

Kim's POV

Pulling out my map, I scan over it, looking for any plain fields. I'm riding through a field of grass, lost.

I find one, but it's the one where I was with Jack. I sigh and find another, smaller one. I glance around, finding the area, small.

I smile slightly and look to the direction I'm headed on the map.

Jandare is right ahead according to the map. I look up and see the black castle in the distance.

I smile and kick Maverick, making him canter.

z**Z**z

How can I get in without getting noticed?

Many ideas go through my head, but they are good enough; there is always a downside to the plan.

I walk up to a lady passing by. "Excuse me, miss?"

She turns and looks at me, a frown upon her face.

"Do you know what is against the rules here? What are some ways to be arrested?" I question.

"Why do you want to know?" She asks, her eyes widened.

"I'm going to free these people, and the only way I can do that is to get inside that castle." I whisper.

The lady smiles and nods.

z**Z**z

I walk up to a sales person and pick up random items, throwing them behind me, with a laugh. "These items are horrible!" I pick up some other items and just begin to walk away, until someone catches my arm.

I look back and see a man in black armour. "You're coming with me."

I act sad and scared until he brings me inside the gates, and into the castle. We walk into a room full of cells and I smirk, taking a knife out of my belt and stabbing him, making him fall to the ground. Two other guards run at me but I just throw daggers at them, also bringing them down.

I walk up to a stall after grabbing a set of keys, off of a hook on the wall. I unlock it and the man inside, smiles.

"I'm here to help you, I'm here to free everyone from Jandare."

I continue unlocking the old cells until everyone is freed.

"Follow me." I order as nicely as I can.

"Do you know where the king and queen are?" I ask, after going down many different dark hallways.

"Yes, they are always in the throne room, down there, and in the door to the right." A woman speaks, her voice trembling.

"Thank you. Find a way out of here, or stay put, I'll be back soon." I state, walking down the hallway.

I slowly walk up to the door and put my hand on the black metal knob, turning it slowly and pushing it inwards.

When I open the door I gasp.

They're everywhere; men in black armour.

I look up the king and queen, and see Randy standing between them both, smirking down at me.

"We've been expecting you, Kimberly."


	12. Chapter 12

**Lots of action and violence… just a warning.**

Kim's POV

What can I do? The room is full of guards; there is no way I can do this; at least right now anyways.

"Grab her." Randy demands, stepping forward.

Two guards grab my arms suddenly and pull me in front of Randy.

"Kimberly Crawford. Jack should have been more careful when talking to your parents." He smirks, admiring the golden rings on his fingers.

"What do you mean?" I question, confused.

"Oh, you don't know then? Jack went back to the castle and reported to your parents where you were headed and why. But nobody knew that I was listening the whole time." Randy chuckles, standing up quickly. He walks over to me and gives the guards holding me a look before I'm released.

"What do you plan now?" I ask, glaring at the boy.

He laughs, circling me. Why is it that he seems to have more power than his parents?

"You'll find out soon enough."

I take a step forward, my hands balled into fists. "Randy, what are you planning?"

He changes the subject, ignoring my question completely. "Did you know that your parents have sent an army? Jack and your parents should be here soon."

"What do you want with them?" I yell, lunging forward, only to be held back by some guards.

He chuckles, smirking evilly.

z**Z**z

Jack's POV

"Well, she was definitely here." I state, pulling an arrow out of a tree.

"How do you know this was her doing?" The queen asks.

"Kim asked me to train her with weapons, but I refused. So she must have trained herself. You see there are some targets with many arrows with worse accuracy, and then there are trees with only one arrow, bull's eye. She taught herself to shoot." I explained.

They nod.

"She should be there now, we have to move now." I state in a hurry, worry and concern in my voice, shown on my face.

I try to hide it, but I can't seem to be able to.

"The castle is just ahead, let's move!" The king bellows, making his horse sprint forward.

z**Z**z

Kim's POV

The guards let go of me once again and I reach for a dagger slowly, being careful not to make it obvious. Randy turns and walks back towards his parents, and that's when I stab a nearby guard, before taking out my sword and attacking everyone close to me and charging.

All of a sudden there is a blast and I cover my eyes as I drop to the ground, rocks flying through the air.

I look up and see my kingdom's army charging inwards.

I stand up and run at the nearest guard, kicking him down before stabbing him with my sword.

I pull out my bow and arrow and aim at the men around the room on tall ledges, aiming crossbows down at everyone. I release the string and the arrow flies through the air striking the man's chest. I continue shooting the men holding crossbows until the last one is down. I lower my bow and turn just before I'm knocked to the ground.

I pull out a dagger and quickly stab him, pushing him off of me afterwards. I stand up and spin in a circle, taking in my surroundings. I toss a dagger at an oncoming soldier.

Turning again I can see Jack fighting many different soldiers all at once. I run forward, seeing a soldier running at him from behind, carrying a sword with him.

I run as fast as I possibly can, sprinting forward and knocking Jack off his feet and to the ground while I turn and block the sword, kicking the man to the stone ground. His face is panicked, but I still continue, stabbing him with his own sword.

"Kim!" I turn and see Jack too occupied to get to me. I look around, looking for the reason for his raised voice, warning me of something.

I'm knocked off my feet and sent into a wall, knocking the wind out of me.

I roll over onto my back, just missing a stab from a Guard. He swings his sword and there is no way for me to dodge it or block the attack. The sword slices my arm and I cry out in pain, grabbing onto my arm.

I look over and find Jack's gaze turned towards me. He is distracted and hit in the side. He tries to defend himself but he is too focused on me. He towards me and I look back up at the black armoured man, to find him about to stab me. I think fast and kick the sword away from him, and swiping my leg under him, making him trip and fall. I grab a dagger and sit up, stabbing him.

I turn and see Randy, the king and the queen leaving, making me bolt into action, running after them.

"Kim!" I hear Jack's voice, but I continue on; I can't lose them.

I throw a dagger at their backs, but Randy turns and dodges it like a professional.

I take another dagger out of my belt, ready to throw it.

"Kimberly, will you ever learn?" He chuckles, walking towards me while his parents continue attempting to run in their weird and heavy attire.

I can't let them get away.

I run towards Randy, ready to stab him. I jab my knife out, but I miss, and Randy grabs my arm, twisting it around my back.

I kick him, and he lets go of me. I turn around and unsheathe my sword, pointing it at him. He smiles and I glare at him before piercing his heart.

I drop the weapon, leaving it in his chest and begin running after the king and queen.

I round the corner and see them.

I pick up a dagger, throwing it. I let out a breath when the queen falls to the ground.

The king turns towards me, a shocked and sad expression on his face. "Where is Randy?" He questions.

I drop my belt of daggers, still walking towards him. "Dead."

I take my bow and pull an arrow back, aiming for his chest. His eyes widen and I release the string, killing the king.

I watch as he falls to the ground with a large thump.

"Kim!" I don't move, I continue staring at the unmoving bodies before me.

Footsteps are heard behind me at a fast pace, getting closer.

I'm pulled back and into the persons arms. "Jack." I breathe, hugging him back tightly

"Kim, did you…?" He trails off.

Tears well up in my eyes and I pull away from him and kiss him. I missed him so much, even though it hasn't been all that long. Jack pulls me closer to him, picking me up and spinning me around, never breaking the kiss. He sets me down and slowly pulls away from me.

I pull away from Jack, but continue to hold his arm after hearing someone clear their throat.

I find my parents standing before me, looking quite shocked.

"Mom, dad… I'm in love with Jack." I glance over at him and smile. "I don't care if you support us or not, there's nothing you can do that will change the way we feel."

"You're right. I can't change the way you feel. If you _really_ love him…" She pauses and looks towards dad. "Then I support you."

I smile and Kiss Jack once again.

I hear a grunt and I pull away from Jack, sadly.

"You just missed my heart." I hear before Randy falls to the ground.

"NO!" I scream, watching another body fall as well.

**Can you guess the movie reference there at the end?**


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a year since the people of Jandare were freed; since I lost him.

Everyone lives happily in a new town nearby the castle. Everything is the way we've wanted, except maybe a wee bit different.

I'm happy, yes, but not as happy as I would be if I still had him. I loved him dearly, but I have moved on; looking forward, trying to let the past stay in the past, not bringing it back.

"Kim, your mother would like to see you."

I nod and Milton disappears behind my bedroom door.

Sighing, I make my way down to the throne room, where I always visit my mother.

my footsteps echo throughout the halls with each step I take. I wave when I walk by the occasional guard standing by a door of some sort, my smile disappearing once my face is out of their view.

I open the door to the throne room and walk in, sitting on the couch just across from my mother.

She sends me a warm smile, leaning forward in her seat and leaning on her knees.

"Kim, I have a surprise for you." She wiggles her eyebrows and I smile, already knowing what it is, but still doubting myself a bit.

I stand and turn around, finding Jack standing there, his arms spread open for a hug.

Without a second thought, I run over to him and grasp him in a hug tightly as he spins me around.

Jack had gone away for a while to visit his family, as he felt the need to since he hadn't attended his father's funeral and hadn't seen them for quite some time.

"I missed you." He whispers in my ear as he sets me down.

"I missed you too." I pull away and give him a kiss, lasting for a minute or so before we pull away, laughing for no reason at all.

"You two." My mom says in a teasing voice. "Are too cute!"

I laugh, grabbing Jack's hand and leading him over to the couch.

We all sit down once again. "So Kim." My mother suddenly turns serious. "Is this what you want? To someday marry this boy?"

I smile and nod, turning towards Jack.

"Alright, I need to talk with the king and queen of other countries as well, and see if I can change the law, and make it legal for you two to actually get married."

I nod in understanding, resting my head on Jack's shoulder.

She nods and stands up, walking out of the room.

"Now we're the same then." I state, snuggling closer to him.

"What do you mean?" Jack asks, pulling away from me, making me sit up and look at him.

"We both don't have a dad anymore." I look up at the ceiling. "I know he's still with me, and I know your dad is with you as well. I just can't help but be upset that I can't see him or talk to him again."

"Well, I guess you can think of it as a sacrifice. Your dad died, but many lives were saved; you may have lost one, but you saved many." Jack rubs my back.

"Thanks." I smile at him

zZz

"So, i've spoken with some other rulers... and... they agreed with hanging the law!" My mother squealed excitedly. "It took quite a bit of ranting, but they didn't see why we can't change the law and let two people who love each other be together."

"Okay, so now what?" I ask, smiling, looking between Jack and my mom.

"Well I guess you can continue and do what you've been doing until you are both old enough." My mom stands, walking out of the room, but not without giving us a nod.

Smiling, I sigh and stand up as well, pulling Jack up with me.

"Finally, everything is perfect. Well in my mind anyways.." I laugh when Jack pulls me into a hug.

"Sure is." He squeezes me tightly.

"You've been quiet, is everything okay?" I question, pulling away from him, sending him a confused look.

He smiles, "I'm fine, just taking in the good information, letting it all sink in."

zZz

So many years have passed by so quickly, since I wasn't miserable throughout the years.

If everyone is wondering, yes, Jack and I are happily married and have two kids, who are currently 17 and 14. Our 17 year old, Daniel/ Dan is very protective of our 14 year old Aria. The two are very close and are attending an actual school.

I don't wan them to go through what I did, even though it all ended up working out well.

Jack has taught them both karate and I taught them to always do what makes them happy, and I will always support them.

I've let them know, to not be afraid to tell me anything, because I will alway be by their sides.

We're all one big happy family; everything I could ever want.

zZz

I hope this is a good ending! I haven't updated in forever, which I'm very sorry about, but I couldn't think of a way to end this right. I hope this is good enough.. I have also been working on an EXTREMELY long one-shot, which is another reason I've been gone. The one-shot may or may not be updated soon.. I'm thinking about making another story, but I already have some stories I need to finish, so I'm thinking of just leaving it a one-shot... so anyways, the end!


	14. Sequel?

Hey Everyone! I know I'm not done some of my other stories, but I'm thinking about making a sequel to 'GUARD'.

I would appreciate it if everyone could review with their thoughts or any ideas! :) I'm not getting many reviews for Flight 29 Down, so I may not update that until I know people are actually interested in it. I will be posting another chapter either today or tomorrow, so please review?

And if I do make a sequel, what should the title be? Give me some ideas?

Thank you,

Abigael. :)


End file.
